Second Chance
by lonegungal17
Summary: When Sheldon finds out Penny never attended her prom, he finds a way to give to her a second chance to go. Wrote for Fiction Friday at Paradox.


Penny's eyes started to water as she got to the part she dreaded in this movie when Josie tries to tell Mr. Coulson who she really is at the dance. She tried not to make a noise but a sniffle squeaked out of her.

Sheldon looked at his Saturday night movie companion with distain, 'Penny, are you injured or menstruating? Is that the cause of your sudden change of mood?' he asks picking up the remote and pushing pause.

'Sweetie, no! Why would you even ask that? Wait, don't answer that.'

'I was clearly referring to your uncontrolled crying. If Never been kissed upsets you, I could find another movie for us to watch from my collection,' Sheldon notes standing up and starting towards his DVD shelves.

Penny grabs the sleeve of his thermal and pulls him down next to her, 'sit down! You know this week is my choice and we are not watching Wrath of Khan ever again.'

'I know I will regret asking this later but why has this film upset you?'

Penny sat up and wiped her eyes with her hand, 'Sheldon, you can't tell anyone this but I never went to my prom.'

'You lied about being a member of the Corn Queen court?' Sheldon asked her.

'That was homecoming not prom.'

Sheldon rolled his eyes, 'they are both silly rights of passage. Brilliant minds do not have time for such trivial things.'

Penny turned to face him as she folded her arms and shook her head at him, 'you never went to your prom either did you?'

Sheldon sighed as he realized they were not likely to finish this blasted movie until Penny has said her peace, 'as it turns out I did attend a prom, not my own but I escorted Missy to her prom. Her meathead boyfriend broke up with her the week before and she was unable to obtain a date in time.'

Penny smiled and tapped his knee playfully, 'sweetie, that is adorable.'

Sheldon filched at her touch, 'my mother made me take her; someone had to protect her precious DNA. My father knew she would be taken in by some football player wanting her flower.'

'Her flower,' Penny rocked on the sofa laughing, 'sweetie you almost made me forget what I was upset about.'

Sheldon turned away from her and crossed his arms over his chest.

They sat silently as Penny waited for Sheldon to ask her about her prom experience and when he didn't she decided she would tell him anyway, 'my prom night sucked. I got asked by this really hot guy on the basketball team, his name was Greg. I spent hours doing my hair and had on this amazing blue dress that made me look so thin. He picked in up his father's car; it was a cherry red corvette and brought me roses.'

'That doesn't sound bad,' Sheldon noted.

Penny shrugged her shoulders, 'I'm not finished. Anyway, he picked me up in this amazing car but did he take me to prom. No! He drove me to look out point and demanded I have sex with him just because he brought me some flowers. He groped my boob and I went off on him junior rodeo style with the flowers he had gave me. There wasn't much left of either of them when I had finished. He was such a jerk, he wouldn't drive me home and I had to walk home three miles in heels. It was one of the worst days of my life.'

'I see,' Sheldon nodded, 'that does sound worse than my prom experience. Shall we finish the film now?'

Penny rolled her eyes and leaned back into the sofa, 'yeah, sure.' She un paused the movie and both sets of eyes want back to the screen. She had known he wouldn't care.

*Three weeks later*

Penny hated Family Fridays at the Cheesecake Factory; she had to deal with a set of twins who believed their lunch was for decorating the floor and not for eating and another little girl who had thrown up her chocolate milk on Penny's work shoes. It wasn't so much the kids but the crappy parents who didn't bat an eye at what their little darlings were doing. She sighed to herself as she trudged up the stairs to her apartment. Her plans for tonight included a bubble bath and falling asleep in front of her television watching a trashy romantic comedy, her normal medication when she was feeling down. Unfortunately, she never made it to the bath because as soon as she closed her front door behind her there was a steady knock on the door.

Knock Knock , Penny, Knock Knock , Penny, Knock Knock, Penny.

Penny rubbed her fingers on her temple before opening her door to her neighbor, 'yes Sheldon?'

'I thought I heard you arrive home from work.'

'Yeah, yeah, I was just about to jump in the bath,' she told waiting her his cheeks to turn red.

'I was hoping you didn't have plans for the evening.'

'The bubble bath is my plan for the evening but if you guys are ordering take out I will join you when I'm finished,' she told her trying to close the door on him.

Sheldon held the door with his leg, 'I didn't disturb you to get your food order. I was hoping you would accompany me this evening and wear this?'

Penny was so tired she hadn't noticed the large box Sheldon had been carrying until he opened it to reveal a gorgeous long red strapless dress.

Penny picked up the dress from the box and held it against herself, 'Sheldon, where are we going? This is dressier than I'm used to for the comic book store or the bowling alley.'

Eastman High school is having their prom tonight and I thought we might want to attend.

Penny smiled and draped the dress over her arm, 'Sheldon we can't just crash a high school prom. There are rules, I'm sure.'

Sheldon tucked the box under his arm, 'Penny, Penny, Penny, I have spoken to and paid the principal a great deal of money so we will not be turned away at the door.'

Penny's cheeks turned red as she looked down at the dress of the same color, 'I never would have thought in a million years Sheldon Copper would be asking me to prom.'

'Dr Sheldon Copper. Will you be accompanying me to the prom tonight, Penny?'

'Well', Penny twirled a bit of her hair, 'what time does it start?'

'Eight pm, but I will pick you up at seven thirty.'

'Well, I've got loads of time to get ready so I don't see how I could say no,' she said looking up him with bright eyes and leaned up to give him a peck on the cheek.

Sheldon touched his cheek where her lips have been, 'you won't regret this. I make an excellent prom date, just ask my sister.'

Penny laughed, 'it will definitely be a night to remember, that's for sure. See you at seven thirty, Sheldon,' she told him before closing the door so she could get ready.


End file.
